<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Ignite Me by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934041">You Ignite Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks.</p>
<p>“Resting, Iwa-chan, isn’t it obvious?” Oikawa replies.</p>
<p>“I'm pretty sure you don’t have to do it on me.”</p>
<p>“Au contraire Iwaizumi, I must get the best rest.”</p>
<p>“You can’t sleep on me,” Iwaizumi says, grunting.</p>
<p>“Why is that?” Oikawa asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not staying here,” He explains as if it's obvious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Ignite Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14: A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s only one person that is circling Iwaizumi’s mind at all times and for some goddamn reason, that person is Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa Tooru can only be defined in one word. It’s pretty simple, children know it before they’re five. The word is trash. Now there are variations of this word, that can all be used to describe Oikawa Tooru. Garbage, trashcan, disposable, rubbish, waste, litter, junk, and scum. Of course, no matter how shitty, or annoying, or borderline psycho Oikawa makes Iwaizumi, he can’t get the dumbass to leave his head.</p>
<p>It’s torture, almost. Because the thoughts aren’t bad...they’re not necessarily good, but they aren’t bad. However, Iwaizumi isn’t particularly fond of them because they are distracting. Extremely distracting, what sane person, remember the exact way someone backs muscles curve and shift when a person is moving or changing? What kind of person notices the way the calf muscles constrict when a person is bending down? And what kind of person pays so much attention to detail that the crinkled skin of the eyes, when a person smile is imprinted into their eyelids? Iwaizumi thinks the only real answer is that he isn’t sane. Not any longer. Not after knowing Oikawa was such a long time, he must have lost all reason or sense.</p>
<p>Oikawa drives him nuts, but somehow he also manages to make him happy. Make him smile and laugh, and feel content. There’s got to be a word for Oikawa that makes him feel, other than insane. Iwaizumi really hopes he’s not going crazy, maybe he’s on some long-lasting drug, or maybe he was in a terrible accident and this is all a dream.</p>
<p>Although it's a long shot, Iwaizumi pinches himself to test the theory. And groans when nothing happens. Which means all of this is real, and he was really hoping it wasn’t.</p>
<p>[Iwa-chan! Come over I need help!] Oikawa sends him a message, he stares at the words, wondering if he should even bother replying. But his finger betrays his thoughts.</p>
<p>[With what?] Iwaizumi sends back, he gets a response only seconds later. </p>
<p>[Please, I’m scared.] Oikawa’s message appears on his phone, and panic runs through him, but he tries to remain calm. Freaking out would potentially make the situation worse. </p>
<p>[Okay, I’m on my way.] Iwaizumi sends back, slipping on a pair of sneakers and a jacket before jogging to Oikawa’s place. It’s not that late, Iwaizumi shouldn’t be out too long to worry about his parents. </p>
<p>When the raven reaches the door, he knocks, settling on his feet. Iwaizumi can hear stomping from upstairs before the door is swung open in front of him, startling Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s face is riddled with panic, and Iwaizumi’s worry increases tenfold. </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, come upstairs with me quickly!” Oikawa says running into the house, leaving Iwaizumi at the door. The raven quickly shuts the door behind him and rushes after Oikawa. When he reaches the top of the staircase, he’s confronted with a floor full of mousetraps and his worry immediately ceases. Iwaizumi groans. </p>
<p>“Really trashykawa? You called me over because of a mouse?” Iwaizumi asks warily. </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi! What am I supposed to do?? I don’t know how to deal with rodents!” Oikawa screams, Iwaizumi sees him from the stairs, standing on top of his bed. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and attempts to walk around the traps.</p>
<p>“I think you’re confusing rats with mice. Mice are usually nicer, but now that you have traps, you might die.” </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding dumbass,” Iwaizumi says finally reaching the bedroom. “Oikawa please get down,” Iwaizumi begs, stepping into the room, and offering his hand to Oikawa. He’s completely ridiculous, Oikawa is holding a broom, as someone broke into his house, like that would do anything.</p>
<p>“Let’s pull up your laptop and watch a movie, completely forget about the little mouse. But first, we need to clean up these traps before one traps your mother- and no one wants to see that,” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa takes his hand and steps down from his bed. Oikawa puts the broom down and dusts himself off. “Fine,” he says stomping out of the room to pick up the traps. Iwaizumi can’t help but giggles as he walks out of the room to help.</p>
<p>-<br/>The movie was over. Oikawa and Iwaizumi avoided a crisis, but Oikawa’s mom had still questioned him on why there were over a dozen mouse traps in the trash. Oikawa, of course, told his mother about the scene and she laughed at him, sincerely, of course, giving him head pats to make him feel better. The entire time, Iwaizumi hid behind a soda. </p>
<p>Oikawa pushes the laptop off of his legs and rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks.</p>
<p>“Resting, Iwa-chan, isn’t it obvious?” Oikawa replies.</p>
<p>“I'm pretty sure you don’t have to do it on me.”</p>
<p>“Au contraire Iwaizumi, I must get the best rest.”</p>
<p>“You can’t sleep on me,” Iwaizumi says, grunting.</p>
<p>“Why is that?” Oikawa asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not staying here,” He explains as if it's obvious.</p>
<p>Oikawa somehow forces Iwaizumi to lay flat against the mattress. The brunette shimmies under Iwaizumi’s arm and snuggles against his chest. Iwaizumi is still, and Oikawa begins to breathe softly. As if he’s comfortable. Iwaizumi wants to protest, wants to push him away but he can’t bring himself to do it. Because he too is comfortable, he could seemingly pass out like this. However, his brain has other plans, a completely different mission. Mayday, the man is straying from the main quest. Iwaizumi can only see himself moving, and can only feel his hand drifting. He’s a backseat driver in his own body. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s hand moves to press into the bottom of Oikawa’s chin, causing him to lift his head up. Oikawa blinks a couple of times to look at Iwaizumi. If Iwaizumi could see himself, he’d be able to tell the sultry facial expression he’s wearing that causes Oikawa’s eyes to go wide. Iwaizumi leans into Oikawa’s face, and the brunette doesn’t pull away. Oikawa isn’t trapped, he isn’t being forced. He could easily punch, slap, or push Iwaizumi away if he wanted to, but he hasn’t and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi brushes his lips against Oikawa’s and takes him. The kiss cannot be gentle, not after everything that Iwaizumi has been holding inside himself. No, the kiss is fueled by teenage lust and hunger. Iwaizumi’s rough calloused hand reaches around to grab into Oikawa’s side, bringing him closer to his body. Oikawa folds into the kiss, responding with the say fever that’s being pushed onto him. Oikawa throws his leg over Iwaizumi and the raven takes the opportunity to move in between them. Bringing his body over Oikawa’s slightly and kissing him with passion. The kiss, it’s desperate. Neither participant wants to let go. They don’t want to breathe. They just want this moment, trapped in this kiss. Filled with a lust they have never known. Could never know, the sensation is so foreign to them, there's no other choice than to live in this moment. Pushing their all into this kiss, like it’s a statement.</p>
<p>A fire is ignited in them, burning brightly and dangerous to tamper with. A love with being built between them, between their bodies. Their lips are speaking for them, no longer ignoring the longing. Giving in to the sweet temptation, until it’s out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ku-do-s and comments are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>